


[podfic] (don't look down) we're still rising up

by reena_jenkins



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1990s, 90s References, Best Friends, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexuality, Canon Gay Character, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Los Angeles, Los Angeles Plays Itself, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Nostalgia, Podfic, Queer Luke Patterson, Queer Themes, Sexuality Crisis, The B in LGBTQ Stands for Bassist, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "I can be bisexual? I thought that was, you know, only allowed for girls," Reggie says. Alex blinks at him. If this was anyone else, he'd think they were joking, but Reggie's eyes are wide and his mouth is open a little in some innocent degree of wonder. Alex isn't a violent guy, but he wants to go back in time and punch everyone who ever made Reggie feel like this was something he couldn't be."We should kiss!" Reggie exclaims, smacking at Alex's knee. "You and me! So I can be sure!"Alex's brain comes stuttering to a slow halt.Or, Alex gets talked into finishing something Luke started, Luke shows up late but finishes earliest, and Reggie is the one with the good ideas.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	[podfic] (don't look down) we're still rising up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(don't look down) we're still rising up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169919) by [hipsterchrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterchrist/pseuds/hipsterchrist). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Making Out, Hand Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Threesome, Bisexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Canon Gay Character, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Coming Out, Queer Themes, Nostalgia, 1990s, 90s References, Los Angeles, Los Angeles Plays Itself, The B in LGBTQ Stands for Bassist, Queer Luke Patterson, Mentioned Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Underage

 **Music:**[Now or Never](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qm_0lwrkJNk), as performed by Sunset Curve  
****

**Length:** 01:47:33

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(JatP\)%20_\(don't%20look%20down\)%20we're%20still%20rising%20up_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> Per hipsterchrist's original author's notes:
> 
> Alex and Reggie are 17, but, technically, is Luke 18 now that he's had a birthday since popping up in the world as a ghost? Or are they all still 17 because they died at 17 and ghosts don't age? Anyway, I warned for it regardless, and the fandom police can't hurt you because the fandom police aren't real. Enjoy.


End file.
